


Check, Mate!

by talkplaylove, wearing_tearing



Series: endgame [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Scenting, Top Bucky Barnes, Wet & Messy, welcome to our self-indulgence fest 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Bucky gasps and stares down at his crotch, sex-addled brain making it harder for him to focus on what the fuck is going on. Steve himself takes a second to realize what the fuck just happened, but when he does, well.“Did you just fuckin’knotme?” Steve asks, eyes wide and voice loud with shock.Or the one where Steve and Bucky meet on a dating app, and everything happens way faster than anyone expects.





	Check, Mate!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Check, Mate?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790353).
> 
> Also we wrote the real endgame before the movie title was announced xoxo

It’s Tradition. 

Every other Sunday, Bucky has a standing date with Becca for breakfast. They never have breakfast in the same place twice, instead opting to try every cafe that New York has to offer. They’ve gone through a _lot,_ but with how cafes are opening up seemingly every week—and how big the city is—they’ve made it their mission to try everything (Becca insists that even the chains have a difference—the cafe mocha in Starbucks on X street isn’t as strong as the one on Y street). Bucky’s ma would say this was was all Becca’s imagination, that chains have consistent recipes. Bucky’s dad would encourage Becca, but then his dad loves conspiracy theories.

Bucky? Bucky knows how to pick his battles.

Bucky pushes open the door to Becca’s latest Instagram-worthy cafe discovery, a new cafe near the park. It’s in Brooklyn this time, thank goodness. Becca’s hand is hooked around his left elbow as they make their way inside. To outsiders, it probably looks like she’s a prim and proper Omega, walking in her beautiful yellow sundress and supported by an Alpha, but Bucky _knows_ she’s holding him because she’s taking all the support she can get in her five-inch heels (“It does wonders for my ass, Buck.”) before she flounces off for her lunch date later.

“And then, this guy just goes and jumps _in_ the lobster tank—” Becca continues, her voice animated, her other hand up in a little wave.

“What?” Bucky says, eyes wide. He narrows his eyes at his twin. “There’s no way that happened.”

 “You callin’ me a liar?” Becca asks, narrowing her eyes back at him. Dimly, Bucky hears the door behind them open. They should move out of the way.

“I’m just saying,” Bucky says, placing his other hand on top of the one Becca has on his elbow, and subtly steering her towards the line. He opens his mouth to continue, but the faint but familiar scent of coffee and cinnamon makes its way to his senses. It’s a scent he’s been dreaming about for days, and either his senses are playing tricks on him or—

Steve stands behind them, looking like a deer in the headlights, his shoulders hunched like he's hiding, like he wants to make himself smaller. He’s wearing a white shirt that’s a size too small, shorts, and his hair is slightly damp.

“Uh,” Steve says. He shuffles awkwardly, looking at the hand on Bucky’s elbow, before dragging his eyes up to Bucky’s face. He bites his bottom lip, eyes wide in hurt and confusion. “Hi?”

“Steve!” Bucky says, grinning. He steps forward, but Steve, inexplicably takes a step back. Steve shoots them a wary look, a tight smile on his face, his hand fisted at his side.

Bucky frowns, confused.  Did he do anything wrong? They were good last night, with Steve texting him proudly about the progress one of his trainees had made, and telling Bucky that he couldn’t wait to see him for their next date.

Becca clears her throat, squeezing his elbow.  Bucky gives a small shake of his head, focusing.

“Steve, this is my twin sister, Becca. Becca, this is Steve, my... uhh.” Bucky flounders. Because Steve isn't exactly his boyfriend, having gone on the grand total of one (1) date a week ago. Sure, they’ve been texting almost incessantly since then, and Bucky has had FantasiesTM, and they have another date planned for Friday (they’re seeing the latest Captain America movie and having dinner after, which is a lot more second date-like—cheesy as it is, Bucky is looking forward to holding Steve’s hand in the theater and the possibility of more, though he’d never ask for anything Steve isn’t ready to give), but—

"Great to meet you," Steve says, rescuing him. His expression clears, red blooming up his neck towards his cheeks. He looks a bit sheepish as he shakes Becca's hand. "Bucky's told me a bit about you."  
  
For a second, there’s a maniacal light in his sister’s eyes and Bucky’s half afraid that _And Bucky’s told me all about _you__ would come out of Becca’s mouth. Bucky’s heart seizes in his chest, anticipating—

But it doesn’t. Becca settles instead into a polite response of, "All lies, I assure you," as she shakes Steve’s hand, shooting Bucky a smirk. Bucky feels the nerves in his chest settle. Siblings are unpredictable, okay.    
  
“Why don’t you join us?” Becca asks, as they move forward in line.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly intrude.” Steve says, shaking his head and smiling. He looks more settled now, his arms relaxed at his sides, the confusion and hurt gone from his eyes. He gives Bucky a sweet smile and Bucky feels his insides melting. Maybe he was just imagining Steve’s reaction earlier?

“Join us,” Becca insists. “I’d love to know more about my brother's... uhh.”  She smirks at Bucky then, releasing her grip on his elbow. Bucky flushes. He should’ve known better than to let his guard down that early.  Siblings are _evil_. “Why don’t you boys look for a seat? I’ll stay in line."

 

**

  
“Sorry about that,” Bucky says, shaking his head at the direction of his sister, a fond smile escaping his lips. It’s a little embarrassing but he knows it’s done out of affection. Thankfully, he knows that’s as far as Becca would go in teasing (at least in front of Steve, anyway)—and truthfully, he knows he’d do the same if their situations were reversed. He and Steve navigate the cafe, looking for a free table. He jams his hands into his pockets.  
  
Steve laughs, and Bucky finds himself moving closer unconsciously, drawn towards the sound. He points towards an empty table, near the back windows of the cafe.

“I’m not interrupting special sibling bonding time?” Steve asks, knocking their shoulders together.

Bucky puts a hand on Steve's back, instinctively wanting to soothe him as they walk towards the table. "Of course not," he pauses, a thought crossing his mind. “Unless you’d rather not, I'd totally understand. Breakfast with my sister isn't really second-date material.” Bucky scrunches his nose.

Steve laughs, a small flush lighting up his cheeks. “No, it’s good. I… was surprised to see you.”

“I wasn’t expecting to run into you too,” Bucky says as they sit next to each other on the booth. The morning light filters through the window, everyone’s morning conversations a low buzz in the cafe. Steve’s thigh is warm next to his. “I’m glad I did though.”

When Bucky breathes in, Steve’s sweet scent heightens at his words.

“Me too,” Steve says, smiling at him and wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s hand.

“Really?” Bucky asks, giving Steve’s fingers a squeeze. It didn’t really seem that way at first.

Steve’s face reddens. He opens his mouth, closes it. Then he squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and continues, “Maybe I was a little jealous.”

“Steve,” Bucky says, eyes wide. His heart flutters in his chest. Maybe his tone is even a little bit delighted, so sue him— _Steve likes him enough to be jealous._ His Alpha instinct has him preening.

Steve flushes even darker, tugging at his hand. Bucky doesn’t let him go, his eyes dancing with mirth. His Alpha pheromones might be flaring just a little bit.

“Hey,” Bucky said, letting his scent produce calm. His request is a little early but fuck it, Steve's already shown him something vulnerable and private and Bucky needs him to know they're on the same page. “Can I scent you?”

Steve swallows. There's a little jut of his chin that Bucky's starting to realize appears when he wants something unconventional.

“Only if I can do it first.”

Bucky struggles to tamp down the flare of arousal at the request. Scenting is a mark of possessiveness, belonging, _mine._ Alphas usually take the first step. Omegas return the favor usually much later in a courtship, after several overtures from an Alpha, and mated pairs scent each other all the time regardless of designation.

In response, he lifts their joined hands up to his lips and brushes a kiss across Steve's knuckles. “Whatever you like.”

Steve's eyes are blown, looking down at where Bucky's lips had grazed his knuckles. He looks a little shocked, maybe at how easily Bucky agreed to his request. He shifts closer, curling his  body towards Bucky's, his other hand dropping to Bucky's waist.

Steve's hair tickles his jaw as he scents Bucky's neck, his hands smoothing down Bucky's sides to distribute his scent on Bucky's clothes. It'd be better without clothes, to get their scents to mix together, get it to last longer, and Bucky clamps that thought closed quickly—getting hard in a cafe early in the morning with no opportunity for release for hours isn't something he'd like to go through. Instead, he breathes in Steve's scent, sweet and rich, and he lets his fingers trail over Steve's arms, his perfect biceps, before he rests them on the juncture of Steve's neck, thumb pressing lightly against the scent gland there. Bucky scrambles to shut his overactive imagination when Steve's scent flares with arousal.

Slowly, Steve disentangles himself, dropping a shy kiss on the corner of Bucky's jaw. It's all Bucky can do not to pull Steve back towards him, kiss him properly and _everywhere._

 _Too fast, you're in public, and you're not sure if Steve would be into that,_ Bucky reprimands himself, willing his hormones to calm down.

“In my defense,” Steve says after a few beats, eyes still glazed. “You don’t look alike at all.”

It takes Bucky a second to catch up, his lungs full of _SteveHappyOmegaWantSteveMine_ but when his mind comes back online to the safe topic Steve's steering them towards, he knows it’s true—Becca takes after Bucky’s dad, blonde and with an upturned nose. Bucky’s got his ma’s dark curls. They have the same eyes though.

“I’m prettier,” Becca says, arriving with a tray laden with three coffees and a huge assortment of pastries. She's smirking at them both.

“I dunno,” Steve says. He shoots Bucky a sly grin, tangling their fingers together again. “You’re beautiful, but your brother’s really something else.”

Bucky starts laughing at Becca’s flabbergasted expression. She shakes her head and mutters, “Can’t account for taste,” but winks at Bucky in approval. Becca likes Steve. Bucky's heart fills with warmth at the approval.

When Steve starts to make motions that he’d like to pay, Becca shushes him. “First thing about Barnes’ Breakfast Sundays: We try everything that looks worth trying.”

“It’s a hard task, but someone has to do it,” Bucky says, face solemn. With one hand, he starts moving the plates to the middle of the table.

“I have a food blog,” Becca explains, pouring three packets of raw sugar in her coffee. “Buck and I used to do this a lot when I was just doing it for fun, but then social media and influencer culture took off and now I get paid to eat.”

“We still do this every other Sunday, though,” Bucky says, turning to Steve with a smile. He moves a couple of the plates closer to their side of the table.

And if anyone notices that he picks food that’s  easy to eat one handed, no one says anything.

Steve doesn’t seem to mind at all.

 

**

 

Bucky doesn’t make it until Friday.

After sleeping with the shirt he wore on Sunday under his pillow, Steve’s happy Omega scent helping him drift off to sleep that night, Bucky starts his week with a usual text to Steve. They always have one or two parallel conversations going, so Bucky doesn’t have to think too hard about how Steve will react if Bucky reaches out to him as soon as he wakes up in the morning. In fact, when Bucky’s alarm blares at 7AM and he picks up his phone to shut it off, he can’t help but smile when he sees he already has three different messages from Steve.

The first one is a continuation from their accidental meeting on Sunday, with Steve raving about Becca’s food blog and being excited about finding new places to eat in the city. The second is a picture of a pair of Steve’s battered sneakers and an accompanying caption that lets Bucky know Steve’s going on his run. The third one, though… that’s the one that makes Bucky let a little rumbling sound that comes deep from his chest. It’s another picture, this time of Steve somewhere around Prospect Park, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead with sweat. His cheeks are flushed pink with exertion, but it’s his blue eyes and wide smile that make Bucky wish he was right there along with Steve.

 _You have no right to look this good this early in the morning_ , Bucky types and hits send on the text.

A few minutes later, long enough for Bucky to get up and hit the bathroom, there’s a reply from Steve.

 _You say that because you can’t smell me. I’m rank_.

Bucky bites back a whine as his mind flashes to Steve scenting him on Sunday. He very much doubts Steve’s natural scent would smell like anything but heaven to Bucky’s nose. Especially after Steve’s runs, when he’s all sweaty and flushed and ripe and—

An idea pops into Bucky’s mind. He checks the time on his phone, doing some calculations in his head, and then slowly smiles as a plan starts to come together.

 _How about we get breakfast? I bet your sweaty sock smell won’t scare me away_ , Bucky texts.

Steve’s answer, this time, comes only a second later.

_You want to buy me breakfast and sniff me? And they say romance is dead._

Bucky lets out a small laugh and ignores the way his cheeks flush. He wants to do more than feed and sniff Steve, but he’s not about to get ahead of himself.

_I never said I’d be the one buying :D_

_R u d e_ , Steve replies. _But fair. We can share ;) the food, the paying, and the sniffing._

Bucky does a little victory dance, waving his arms around and sliding back and forth on socked feet, and then texts Steve back.

 _Meet you in twenty at Danbeau_?

_It’s a date!_

 

**

 

Bucky does his best not to trip over Goose, the cat, as he pushes the door connecting Danbeau’s inside sitting area to the outdoor patio by the back of the building. He grins as soon as he sees Steve by one of the left tables with his eyes closed and head tipped towards the sun, his phone carelessly lying on the wooden surface. He’s still wearing his gym clothes, a plain gray under armour shirt and loose sweatpants.

Bucky kind of wants to lick him all over.

“You’re gonna get a sunburn,” is what Bucky says instead when he’s close enough, fingers itching to run through Steve’s golden hair.

Steve smiles at him without opening his eyes. “Just freckles.”

Bucky sits down next to him, arm brushing against Steve’s own, and makes a show of taking two  deep sniffs. His lungs fill with the scent of coffee and cinnamon and _SteveOmegaMine_.

“You’re right,” Bucky says. “You do smell—”

“Hey!” Steve protests, eyes snapping open.

“— _good_ ,” Bucky finishes with a smirk. “You smell really good.”

Steve rolls his eyes at him, but neither of them can deny the sweet pleased undertone his scent takes. “Jerk,” he mumbles, knocking Bucky’s knee with his own.

“How was your run?” Bucky asks with a poke to Steve’s thigh.

“It was good,” Steve answers, and then gives Bucky a pointed look. “But I’m starving.”

Bucky snorts. “Is that your subtle way of telling me to go order us some food?”

“That’s my _un_ subtle way of telling you that,” Steve corrects him. He leans against Bucky’s side and turns his head until he can drop a kiss to the curve of Bucky’s jaw and nuzzle his cheek. “Go get us some food, Buck. I want waffles _and_ bacon.”

Heat rushes through Bucky’s body at the soft kiss and light, casual scenting from Steve. It’s something mates often do with each other, but Bucky’s quickly learning Steve doesn’t care much for traditional dynamics. It’s refreshing and also a relief. Bucky’s never been one to live up to most Alpha stereotypes, and he’s glad he’s found someone who not only doesn’t want him to, but who also breaks the mold of what a perfect Omega should be.

“Waffles and bacon,” Bucky repeats in a soft voice. He knows that was he’s feeling must be all over this scent, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, there’s a healthy blush covering his cheeks. “Anything else, Your Highness?”

“Coffee and orange juice,” Steve promptly replies, lips curling up. “Banana muffins? Maybe some toast.”

Bucky laughs and rests his forehead against Steve’s. Another light and casual scenting move, this time from him. “I’ll just get one of everything and we’ll share.”

“A man with a plan.” Steve bats his lashes. He reaches into his wallet and pulls up some bills, and then firmly slaps them on Bucky’s palm. “That should cover my part. Now get.”

Bucky is still laughing when he gets to the register and does his best to ignore the knowing looks Carol and Maria, Danbeau’s co-owners, are giving him. He rattles off his and Steve’s orders and pays for their shared breakfast before going back to their seats.

“How are your kindergartens?” Steve asks when Bucky flops down next to him again.

“They’re good!” Bucky says with a big smile. “We’re learning about the solar system this month. Lotsa upset kids about Pluto’s full-size planet status, but they’re all making very good progress with naming each planet.”

“Ah, the Pluto betrayal.” Steve shakes his head and touches a hand to his heart. “It still hurts.”

Bucky presses his lips together to try and hide a smile, but he finds that he doesn’t need to worry too much about it when Steve’s phone pings and vibrates on top of the table. Bucky’s almost smile slips entirely off his face when he catches sight of the little heart notification from _Check, Mate?_ shining on Steve’s screen.

“Shit,” Steve curses and grabs his phone. His brows are furrowed in annoyance and there’s a deep set to his jaw that Bucky would want to put his mouth on if they were in a different situation. Now, though? Bucky is trying very hard to keep himself together as the knowledge that Steve still has an active profile on a dating app runs through his mind.

Sure, they never talked about being exclusive and this is technically only their second date, but… they’ve scented each other. _Today_ , even. That means something.

Bucky swallows hard and tries to keep from jumping to conclusions. Yet thinking of Steve with someone else makes him want to simultaneously tear the world apart and curl up on the floor in tears.

“I didn’t know you were still on _Check, Mate?_ ” Bucky says, grateful when his voice doesn’t shake. He deleted his own profile about three days after their first date, knowing he only wanted to focus on Steve and the potential between them.

Maybe Steve forgot to do the same. Maybe he likes to swipe through people and see what funny puns people have on their profiles. Who knows? Not Bucky.

Steve’s head snaps up. He frowns. Bucky doesn’t know what his face is doing, but when Steve takes in a deep breath, he knows Steve is able to distinguish the dread in his scent. Even more so when Steve’s eyes widen.

“No, I’m not,” Steve rushes to say, his own scent souring a little. “I keep meaning to delete it, but then I get distracted. Here,” he fumbles with his phone, going through his _Check, Mate?_ settings until he finds the option to deactivate his account.

“Steve, you don’t have—” Bucky tries to say, heart pounding.

“I want to,” Steve interrupts him, jaw set. He goes through the steps to end his account, and then deletes the app right off his phone. “I don’t want to be with anyone else,” he says, reaching out a hand and grabbing Bucky’s own. “And I haven’t, since we went on our first date.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, only a little ashamed at the soft growl that rumbles through his voice.

“Yeah.” Steve squeezes his fingers. “I know we haven’t talked about exclusivity, but…”

“I want that,” Bucky answers. “I also haven’t been with anyone else. Nor do I want to.”

“Good,” Steve murmurs, and then looks a bit sheepish at the wave of pheromones that surround them.

Bucky’s own scent flares in response, matching Steve’s possessive reaction, and he doesn’t stop himself from leaning in and capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss. It’s a slow and sweet thing, just deep enough to make them breathless with it, and then Bucky is pulling back, but not far.

“So, boyfriends?” Bucky asks, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s and breathing in their mixed scents.

Steve smiles, slow and pleased. “Yes. Boyfriends.”

 

**

 

Steve bites his lip, fighting a smile from making its way on his face. He shakes his head, as he makes his way into the theater complex. He’s meeting his _boyfriend_ for their date. Maybe it’s pretty fast, considering they’ve only been on two (and a half) face-to-face dates but it also feels... right. He’s had his fair share of flings and relationships, and he knows himself enough to know what he likes, what he can tolerate, and what he absolutely cannot stand. Bucky, so far, is so far up in the ‘like’ category that Steve’s a just a little terrified that he’s way too deep in the honeymoon phase and that he’s building this… what they have, their interactions… up to something impossible.

In uni, he had a long-term girlfriend. Peggy was beautiful, whip-smart, and didn’t take his shit. They were together even a bit after that. At one point, he'd thought, _this was it_ , he’d found the one he'd spend his life with. But life—life in uni was idyllic and structured; life after it, as an adult was a whole different ball game. Somehow, through failed interviews, first jobs, different cities, people and experiences and expectations, they found themselves growing up and slowly, growing apart. The break-up had been mutual but no less heartbreaking. He still thinks of her as one of his greatest friends, and he’ll love her as one. After Peggy, he was alone for a while, before he could start dating again. There were some hook-ups, a relationship that lasted a year, some alone time, then the random hook-up whenever Steve felt that need under his skin—though more and more, as he grew older, he became even more overt and vocal at how he was not going to be treated like an Omega-in-distress and he was already plenty vocal before ( _Fighty_ , _that’s the word you’re looking for Steve._ Natasha had said). So he’d taken a break from meeting people, focused on his work, his friends, his mom. Then one day, Nat suggested he download _Check, Mate?._ _At the very least_ , she’d said, _you can already see how your potential dates think about Omegas and politics._

And there he met Bucky.

Steve shuffles over to the popcorn stand, phone in one hand, ready to fire off a text to Bucky, when he catches whiff of a familiar sweet scent, of chocolate chip cookies and fresh coconut. He turns and sure enough, Bucky’s standing there with a smile, dressed in a dark floral print shirt underneath a black jacket, and skinny jeans. His hair is styled like in his _Check, Mate?_ photos and Steve wants to run his fingers all over it, mess it up.

“Hi,” Bucky says.

“Hi,” Steve grins back.

He swallows, knowing they probably look like idiots, grinning at each other in line for popcorn. Luckily, Bucky moves closer, hand hovering around Steve’s waist, eyes voicing an unspoken question. Steve nods, granting him permission. Bucky rests his arm on Steve’s hip, Steve feeling the warmth of his palm through his shirt. His senses have been so attuned to Bucky whenever they met up.

“You look great,” Bucky says into his ear, his thumb absently rubbing along the bottom of Steve’s tight blue shirt and the top of Steve’s jeans.

“You’re not too shabby either,” Steve says, keeping his face straight.

Bucky lifts a hand to his chest, clutching his heart. “You _wound_ me. And here I went, showering off glitter and glue from the kids before meeting you.”

Steve snickers, then leans closer to drop a kiss at the corner of Bucky’s mouth. When he moves back, Bucky is smiling at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Steve’s heart skips in his chest.

They get a giant tub of popcorn (and a couple of chocolate bars) and sodas. Bucky lifts the armrest between them as he talks about his day in a low voice. When the trailers start, Bucky drops an arm around his shoulder, the tub of popcorn balanced on his lap.

With Bucky, everything’s been amazing—and well, they did have a very high compatibility rate on _Check, Mate?_ —not that Steve fully trusts a dating app’s score. After all, their score only means that they agreed to the same questions they specifically chose to answer. Algorithm.

Still, Steve can’t stop smiling as he snuggles into Bucky’s side, inhaling more of Bucky’s scent. He has butterflies in his stomach, all his instincts are saying _yes, good, mine, please_ and he feels like a teenager again.

It’s great.

 

**

 

“Walk me home,” Steve says once they’re out of the movies, bellies full and smelling of each other. Bucky’s hand is warm and soft against his own.

“You want me to?” Bucky asks with surprise. “I can still say goodbye to you here. Like our first date.”

Steve’s heart melts a little bit. He’s had trouble letting Alphas walk him home before, from them trying to follow Steve back up to his place or showing up unannounced a few days later just because they had his address. That’s why he’s protective of his den and puts his foot down on strange Alphas walking him home. But Bucky’s already proved he can be trusted. And he’s once again proving it right now by checking in with Steve.

“Thank you for checking.” Steve pecks Bucky on the lips, enjoying the dazed expression on Bucky’s face. “I’m sure. I’ll walk _you_ home next time, though.”

Bucky laughs and leans in closer so he can smack a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Yes, sir.”

Steve grins to himself and swings their arms between them. There’s a skip in his step from coming down from such a good date. Going to the movies, snuggling, and eating popcorn has never been nicer than when he’s doing it with Bucky. And by the way Bucky sneaks a glance to him every couple of steps and laughs quietly to himself, Steve knows he feels the same.

“Want to stop for some dessert first?” Bucky asks, pointing out to a 24-hour diner across the street. There’s a flicker of hope in his eyes, as if he’s suggesting this because he doesn’t want their date to come to an end just yet.

“Absolutely,” Steve answers. Bucky’s not the only one who doesn’t want to say goodbye just yet. In fact, Steve’s not sure he wants to say goodbye at all.

Bucky’s scent flares a little with pleasure. It takes all of Steve’s strength not to lean closer and press his nose to Bucky’s neck so he can breathe Bucky in. His clothes already smell like Alpha and _them_ , a mix of cinnamon cookies and coconut coffee that fills Steve’s senses until all he wants to do is roll around in it. Their 2-hour snuggles session really did a number on them.

Bucky gives Steve a shy smile when they reach the diner and Steve pulls the door open for both of them. He lets go of Bucky’s hand so he can press his palm to the small of Bucky’s back, as if to guide him inside. There’s a glint in Bucky’s eyes when he looks back at Steve, one that Steve can’t help but match in the form of a raised eyebrow and tilted up chin instead. Bucky’s smile just widens, and then slips away entirely when he presses a kiss to Steve’s chin and lets himself be gently lead inside.

They grab a table by one of the windows and order a milkshake to share, giggling as their foreheads bumps when they lean in to take a sip from their straws. Bucky crosses his eyes at Steve, who chokes a little on his milkshake and has to lean back in his chair to catch his breath.

“Not fair,” Steve complains.

“All’s fair in love and milkshakes,” Bucky teases, pink lips wrapping around his straw and cheeks hollowing when he takes a sip.

Steve’s mouth dries at the sight, just as he feels the familiar curl of heat low in his gut. Blood rushes to his cheeks when he sees Bucky take in a deep breath, scenting the sweet turn Steve’s scent takes whenever he’s turned on. Bucky’s eyes darken. His gaze doesn’t move away from Steve as he slowly lets the straw slide past his lips and out of his mouth.

“Steve,” Bucky says,  his voice low and rough and with a hint of a growl.

Steve squirms a little in his seat. “Stop hogging the milkshake,” he says, pulling the glass away from Bucky’s hold and shivering only a little bit when his fingers brush the back of Bucky’s hand.

Bucky slowly lets go of the glass and then leans back, his eyes fluttering shut as he takes in one, two, three steadying breaths. There’s a healthy flush to his cheeks when he opens his eyes again, but the naked lust that was in his gaze now tampers down to a quiet flame of interest as he watches Steve.

The atmosphere lightens a little when Steve gets Bucky talking about his plans for the rest of the weekend, and soon they’re off to conversations about the shows they’ve watched these past few days, about Becca’s food blog, about Steve’s favorite trainees at the gym. It’s still there, though, the undercurrent of lust that tugs at them, the promise of it, that pulls them closer together.

Holding hands with Bucky when they leave the diner feels different than before. Steve can’t help but be aware of how close Bucky is, the heat of him, the smell of him, the press of Bucky’s side against his own. When Bucky keeps glancing at him this time, as they walk back to Steve’s place, the flicker of happiness from earlier on their date is still there, but now with something else mixed in. Something that makes Steve’s heart race and his stomach flip and his skin tingle.

It takes them about ten minutes before they reach Steve’s building. Steve stops with his back to the front steps, and pulls Bucky in by the hand. Bucky goes easy, letting go of Steve’s hand so he can wrap his arms around Steve’s waist and hold him close.

“Here you are,” Bucky murmurs, “safe and sound.”

“I’m always safe and always sound,” Steve argues, just as low, and then grins when Bucky laughs at him.

“Yes, you are.” Bucky rests their foreheads together and then drops a kiss to the bridge of Steve’s nose. “I had a great time today.”

“Me too. Thanks for walking me home.”

“Thank you for letting me.”

Bucky closes the distance between them and gives Steve a kiss, slow and deep and utterly sweet. Steve pulls him closer with an arm around his shoulders, letting one of his hands slide up Bucky’s neck and bury itself through Bucky’s fluffy short hair. Bucky growls a little against Steve’s mouth, scent flaring up in a way that rips a whine from Steve’s throat.

Bucky breaks away from the kiss, mouth red and hair a mess, panting like he’s just run a marathon. His grip is tight on Steve’s hips, almost bruising. He doesn’t let go, but he also doesn’t pull Steve closer.

“I should go,” Bucky rasps out. His eyes are dark, and they glance down to Steve’s lips with every breath he takes.

Steve swallows hard. “Or you could come up?”

Bucky’s jaw clenches once, but then his expression softens. “I’m not expecting anything, you know? I can just kiss you goodbye and go on my way.”

Steve doesn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes just as the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. He pulls Bucky to him so they’re pressed together from knees to chest, and kisses him so deep and hard that he’s lightheaded when he pulls back.

“I know.” Steve nuzzles close, rubbing his nose against Bucky’s. “That’s why I’d like for you to come up with me, if you want.”

“I want,” Bucky whispers. He squeezes Steve’s hips once. “You sure, though? We can take things slow.”

Steve cups Bucky’s face between his hands. They’re so close together that all Steve can smell is _Bucky_ and _Alpha_ and _Mine_. “Bucky Barnes, I’d very much like for you to come upstairs with me. Maybe this is a little fast, sure, but I know what I want.”

“And what’s that?” Bucky asks like he doesn’t know, like his scent isn’t telling Steve everything he wants to hear, like his cock isn’t a hard line pressing against his skinny jeans and Steve’s hip.

“ _You_ , you absolute fuckin’ jerk,” Steve answers with a nip to Bucky’s jaw. It earns him a growl from Bucky, but that only serves to spur him on. “But only if that’s alright with you too. Because I can _also_ just kiss you goodbye and let you go on your way.”

Bucky shakes his head, staring at Steve with something that looks suspiciously like awe in his gaze. “I’d love to come upstairs with you,” he murmurs, dropping a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth. “If you’ll have me.”

Steve grins and tugs Bucky by the lapels of his jacket to give him a kiss, right before he takes a step back, pushes Bucky away, and slips out of Bucky’s arms. “Chase me,” he throws over his shoulder, and then he takes off in a run.

Bucky’s growl break the silence of the night, drowned out only by the sound of Steve’s laughter.

 

**

 

Bucky catches up to Steve in the stairwell. Steve may be ridiculously fit, but Bucky chases after _kindergarteners_ every day, he's used to moving fast to stop someone from eating glue or dumping a glass of glitter over their classmate's head.

Bucky cages Steve against the wall, eyes alight. Steve is laughing, his scent spiking with happiness and arousal as he looks at Bucky. Bucky leans closer and nuzzles into Steve's neck, running his nose over Steve's scent gland. He lets his lips trail over the smooth neck, up to Steve's ear.

“This okay?” He asks, his voice low.

Steve's large hands grasp his hips over his jeans. Suddenly, Bucky's pulled forward towards Steve, their hips slotting together. “ _Yes_.”

Bucky groans at the sudden friction and gives a playful nip to Steve's neck in retaliation. He's rewarded with a sweet spike in Steve's scent at the action. He huffs over Steve's neck, enjoying the goosebumps that rise over flesh. “Jerk.”

“Uh-uh, sure,” Steve says, pulling him in tighter, grinding against his leg in a slow rhythm. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He looks at Bucky beneath his eyelashes. “I’m on the pill. Are you?”

Bucky swallows. He really likes it when Steve’s direct, having no compunctions about saying what he wants. Steve’s talking about the weekly dose that protects them from diseases and pregnancy. Yeah, he’s on the pill. He tells Steve so.

Steve's eyes are blown, his bottom lip red. Fuck, his Omega looks perfect. “Yeah?” Bucky cups Steve's face in one hand.

Steve closes the gap between them, seals the promise with a hungry kiss.

 

**

 

They make their way up the rest of the stairs, hands fumbling and touching skin. Steve almost _almost_ rips Bucky's shirt off there in the stairwell, but he holds on to the last bit of patience he has.

He quickly unlocks the door to his apartment, switching the lights on with one hand, the other quickly pulling Bucky inside and pushing him against the door to kiss him senseless.

Bucky groans. Steve’s heart flutters happily;  Bucky’s taking being trapped against the door by a bigger Omega in stride, his hands rucking up under Steve's shirt, trailing more of his scent over Steve’s skin. In return, Steve starts unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt, his knuckles grazing over Bucky’s nipple. Bucky makes a sweet sound against his mouth. God, the thought of his and Bucky's scent even more entwined, of Bucky on him, _in_ him makes Steve shiver with anticipation. He can already feel himself getting wet, and with the way Bucky’s hands move towards his ass, pulling him closer, he knows Bucky can scent it too. He shifts a little, ready to lead Bucky to his bedroom when a loud bark interrupts them both.

Bucky blinks, slowly peeking over Steve's shoulder. “Is that Dodger?”

Steve chuckles, releasing Bucky and turning towards his dog. “Yeah.”

Dodger runs towards him, greeting Steve enthusiastically. Steve about to tell Bucky to go on ahead to his bedroom, down the hall and to the left while he wrangles Dodger, when Bucky squats down next to them. Bucky holds his palm out for Dodger to sniff. Dodger sniffs at Bucky’s palm, gives a loud bark, then jumps on Bucky.

“Woah, hey,” Bucky says, laughing. He looks at Steve, eyes shining with mirth. The top three buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned and his hair’s a mess from Steve’s hands. “Friendly dog you have here.”

Steve blinks, hit by the picture they make, Bucky scratching behind Dodger’s ears. He’s filled with a different kind of want altogether, a golden warmth spreading across his chest. _Look how he fits right in your nest. He’ll be a good Alpha for you,_ his mind supplies. Guh.

“You smell like me,” Steve says. The words still make heat rise in his cheeks, even if they were all over each other minutes ago. Steve’s heart is pounding in his ears. When Bucky just looks at him, his eyes dark, Steve hastens to explain. “That’s why he’s friendly. He wouldn’t be so much otherwise.”

Bucky just hums in his throat. He looks back at Dodger and makes faces at him. Dodger barks.

It’s one of those moments that, while it's happening, Steve knows he'll remember for the rest of his life. The way Bucky looks with one knee on the floor, hair mussed and in his floral shirt, his hands buried in Dodgers fur. Dodger's tail hitting the wooden tile happily, basking in the attention. The clock next to the door ticking past nine o'clock. In the back of his mind, Steve remembers that scene in Mulan where the grandmother yells, _Would you like to stay forever?_

He bites his tongue.

His voice is a little dry when he directs Bucky to his bedroom. Bucky gives him a small smile, kissing the corner of his mouth before he walks away, hands working on unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Steve’s hands are shaking a little as he picks his meatball of a dog up and deposits him towards the little nook in the corner of the living room that Dodger sometimes sleeps in when he’s not lazed out on the rug in Steve’s room.

His Alpha- _-Bucky_ is waiting for him.

 

**

 

Bucky fights the urge to roll around on Steve’s sheets. They’ll be smelling of him soon enough, of _them_ , so Bucky contends himself with laying back against Steve’s pillows and trying to look sexy. His shirt sits discarded on the floor, along with his pants and socks, leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs.

Maybe he can spread his legs a little? Or lie on his side, head propped in one of his hands, leg bent over? Showing off the goods and all. Or maybe he can—

A sharp intake of breath breaks Bucky away from this dilemma. All thoughts of sexiness are forgotten when Bucky sees Steve step inside the room. Steve stops short of getting on the bed. Instead, he stares at Bucky, eyes dark with something that makes Bucky want to howl. Yet Bucky  still feels a little self-conscious to be under such an intense at stare, half naked and hard, at least until the sweet scent of Steve’s slick and arousal run thick through the air. Bucky growls, his own scent rising up in answer, but he grabs at the sheets instead of grabbing for Steve.

Steve stares at him, eyes raking over Bucky’s bare chest, lingering for a moment on the hard line Bucky’s cock makes through the fabric of his underwear, before sliding down Bucky’s bare thighs and legs. Bucky holds still and lets his Omega take his measure. He puffs out his chest and flexes his muscles, unable to stop himself from preening under his Omega’s gaze.

The sound of Steve’s low laughter rips a small whine from Bucky’s throat, but that’s soothed by Steve’s hand on his ankle. “There’s my Alpha,” Steve murmurs, expression soft and more than a little hungry.

The pleased rumble Bucky lets out resonates through the room. That’s right. He is Steve’s Alpha. And right now, his Omega is wearing too many clothes.

Steve laughs when Bucky catches him by the wrist and unceremoniously pulls him to bed, but the sound is cut off when Bucky snakes a hand under the hem of Steve’s shirt and starts to pull it up.

“Wanna see you,” Bucky murmurs, thumb rubbing lightly over Steve’s stomach. “Please?”

Steve bites his lip and nods, letting Bucky get him out of his shirt and pants. Bucky goes a little cross-eyed at seeing Steve almost entirely naked. His Omega, so sweet and strong, with his broad shoulders and slim waist and defined muscles. Bucky drinks him in, eyes searching and hands touching everywhere, from Steve’s pecs to his stomach to the curve of his hips.

Steve whimpers and spreads his legs, revealing a wet patch of fabric on his briefs. The smell of his slick is thick under Bucky’s nose, sweet and enticing, and it takes all of Bucky’s strength not to rip Steve’s underwear off him and bury his face in Steve’s ass. As is, he nuzzles his face against Steve’s cock, breathing in his scent and marking Steve with his own.

It’s a kind of intimacy Bucky hasn’t shared with anyone before, this type of scenting. People are bound to smell like each other when they have sex, but this deliberate marking is usually reserved for mates. Yet Bucky can’t deny how _right_ this feels, to do this with Steve, mix their scents in such a private spot. Even more so when Steve doesn’t push him away but pulls him closer.

“Buck, c’mon,” Steve whines, fingers carding through Bucky’s short hair and holding on.

Bucky just hums and mouths at the hard line of Steve’s cock, his balls, before nosing at the wet patch between Steve’s cheeks. A growl builds inside his chest. His Omega is slick for him, ready to take him, and they haven’t even gotten all the way naked yet.

Steve’s answering whimper is enough to get Bucky moving. He hooks his fingers on the waistband of Steve’s briefs, stopping to glance up at Steve and check in with him.

“Get us naked, Alpha,” Steve answers Bucky’s silent question.

Bucky grins and does as he’s told, getting them both out of their briefs until they’re lying in bed. There’s a sharp intake of breath from Steve when Bucky steps out of his underwear. Bucky stares up at him to see Steve’s gaze glued to his cock, big and thick and hard, and Bucky doesn’t know whether to preen or maybe apologize. He knows he’s bigger than most Alphas, something he doesn’t really care about, but his size has been known to intimidate a partner or two. He’s just glad Alphas don’t really knot others outside of their compatible and chosen mates, otherwise that might have seriously hindered his sex life.

Steve doesn’t seem too concerned, though. In fact, the scent of his arousal turns even stronger, dominating Bucky’s senses, and he doesn’t hesitate before reaching out and wrapping a hand around Bucky’s cock. Bucky lets out a sound between a growl and groan at the touch of Steve’s palm around him, proprietary and possessive, like Bucky’s cock is his and his alone.

“Yes, _mine_ ,” Steve answers, meaning Bucky must have said that last part out loud. Steve gives his cock a slow stroke, thumb swiping at the precome beading at the slit, before he lets go of Bucky so he can pop his finger into his mouth with a loud moan.

Bucky pounces. There’s no other word for it. One minute he’s staring at Steve sucking on his thumb and the next they’re sprawled back on the bed, Steve with his arms and thighs around Bucky, Bucky with his mouth pressed hot and wet against Steve’s own in a deep and filthy kiss.

“Yours,” Bucky mumbles against Steve’s lips before capturing them in another kiss. “And you’re all mine. Just mine. _Mine_.”

Steve whines and bares his throat, pale skin and rapid pulse point there for Bucky to kiss and suck and nip. Bucky leaves marks in the shape of his mouth down Steve’s neck and across his collarbones, stopping at Steve’s pecs to suck one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth. Steve hisses, hands finding Bucky’s hair again, and after a few seconds of torture he pushes Bucky’s head down to more interesting places.

Bucky chuckles, but lets himself be moved where Steve wants him. That’s one of the things he loves about his Omega: Steve’s not afraid to let him know exactly what he wants or thinks.

Bucky’s mouth waters at the sight of Steve’s pretty cock, hard and leaking just for him. He wraps one hand around it and closes his lips around the head, the bittersweet taste of Steve bursting on his tongue. Steve groans and stares at Bucky with wide eyes and pink lips parted, like he’s never seen anything as good as this before.

Bucky winks at him, unable to help himself, and hums around Steve’s cock when Steve curses and laughs back at him. The movement makes Steve’s breath hitch all over again, his trembling thighs tensing over Bucky’s shoulders.

“Stop, stop,” Steve asks, tugging at Bucky’s hair, and Bucky is quick to let Steve’s cock slip out of his mouth.

“Okay?” Bucky checks in with a kiss to the inside of Steve’s thigh.

Steve nods. “Just… sensitive. And I kinda want your mouth somewhere else.”

Bucky’s eyebrows raise when Steve spreads his legs as far as he can. The scent of Steve’s slick hits Bucky like a punch in the gut when Steve bares himself to him, hole wet and shiny with slick.

“Yeah?” Bucky rasps out, voice low and rough with a growl.

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, pulling at Bucky’s hair. “Please.”

Like Bucky could ever deny him.

Bucky eats Steve out like Steve’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, which isn’t far from the truth. He licks Steve open with his tongue, mouth filled with the sweet taste of Steve’s slick, reveling in each gasp and moan Steve lets out as he he tries to fuck himself back on Bucky’s tongue. Bucky makes Steve come like this, the first time, spilling over his own stomach while he cries out Bucky’s name.

Bucky licks Steve clean, part because he loves it and part because it’ll make sure Steve’s covered in his scent. Steve’s stomach clenches under Bucky’s tongue while Steve tries to catch his breath, and a whine gets stuck in his throat when Bucky finally slides up his body and leans in to kiss him again.

Steve kisses him back just as hard, chasing the taste of himself on Bucky’s lips. Bucky lets Steve control the kiss, giving himself away to his Omega for now, but he can’t help the small rolls of his hips as his cock ruts against Steve’s thigh.

“I’ll take care of you,” Steve promises with a kiss to Bucky’s mouth. He reaches a hand between them and curls it around Bucky’s cock. “I’ll give you want you need.”

Bucky knows he will.

He whimpers at the loss of Steve’s hand around him when Steve lets go, but lets himself be pushed back onto the bed. His own hands come to rest on Steve’s waist as Steve moves up to straddle his lap, gripping him so tight Steve’s bound to have bruises on his hips after they’re done. He needs something to hold on to, though, when Steve reaches behind himself for Bucky’s cock again.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs when his cock nudges against Steve’s hole. His heart races in his chest as pleasure builds in his gut, but he holds himself still and lets Steve set the pace.

Steve groans loudly at the first press on Bucky’s cock inside of him, head thrown back and mouth parted as he pants. Bucky coos at him, nonsensical words and soft rumbles of encouragement, until Steve’s fully wrapped around him, tight and hot.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Steve gasps, head lolling forward and forehead bumping against Bucky’s.

“You’re doing so good.” Bucky nuzzles him, kisses him, praises him. “Such a good Omega for me, taking me all the way in.”

Steve lets out a soft little choked up sound and silences Bucky with an all-consuming kiss that leaves them both breathless. “Can I move?”

“You can do whatever you want, honey,” Bucky replies, sex drunk on the hot feeling of Steve around him and Steve’s scent on his nose.

Steve kisses him again and starts to move, slowly at first, before he finds a rhythm that sends pleasure sparking down their spines. Bucky plants his feet on the bed and follows Steve’s lead, fucking into him with languid rolls of his hips, loving every sound that spills out of Steve’s mouth.

Steve’s cock is hard again, curving up against his stomach, so pretty and so pink that Bucky needs to touch it. Steve cries out when Bucky gets a hand around him, clenching so tight around Bucky’s cock that Bucky’s hips stutter and he loses a bit of his rhythm.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Steve begs, bracing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders as he fucks himself back on Bucky’s cock and up into Bucky’s hand.

Bucky growls and thrusts into Steve, doing as his Omega bids him. The room is filled with the scent of sex, of _them_ , and that only spurs Bucky on. He can tell Steve is close by the way his thighs trembles and his muscles tense, by the way his breath hitches and he calls out Bucky’s name, by the way his slick slides down Bucky’s cock and makes a mess of Bucky’s skin. Bucky is close behind, balls drawn up and skin tingling at knowing he’s doing this to Steve, to his Omega, making him feel so good he’s all sloppy and open around his Alpha’s cock.

 Kiss me, kiss me, Alpha, please,” Steve whimpers, nose knocking against Bucky’s as he clumsily seeks Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky slots their lips together and kisses Steve for all that he’s worth. His hand tightens around Steve’s cock just as he fucks into Steve with one hard thrust and that’s it. That’s all it takes. Steve comes again, biting down on Bucky’s bottom lip with the force of his orgasm, marking Bucky with his come. And all Bucky can do is to follow when Steve clenches around him, the bite of pain from Steve’s teeth sending him right over the edge.

Bucky comes harder than he ever has before. Pleasure crashes around him in waves, over and over and over again, until he’s left a shaking mess and his knot ties them toge—

Wait.

 _Wait_.

Bucky gasps and stares down at his crotch, sex-addled brain making it harder for him to focus on what the fuck is going on. Steve himself takes a second to realize what the fuck just happened, but when he does, well.

“Did you just fuckin’ _knot_ me?” Steve asks, eyes wide and voice loud with shock.

Bucky blinks up at him and then down at his crotch at again like it’s betrayed him.

Because yup, that’s his knot alright.

Inside _Steve_.

Which means…

Bucky gulps, heart beating so fast he thinks it might burst, and then says, “ _Fuck_ ," eyes rolling towards the back of his head in pleasure as he comes, and comes, and comes.

 

**

 

Steve hasn’t been knotted in years. Not since  Peggy.  But this… this is different. It’s a different body part for one.

He rocks back experimentally.

Bucky groans beneath him, hands scrabbling up to hold Steve’s hips. “Baby.” He looks up at Steve with wide eyes, but doesn’t say anything. He’s still rock hard inside Steve, filling Steve up with his come.

Steve shudders at the new sensation. He feels so full, and wet, and _fuck_. His cock is filling up again, when he’s just come. _Twice_. Fuck.

The last time he got knotted, he was in long-term relationship with a very compatible Alpha. They had the same values, they were committed, and they were fucking hot for each other.

 _Ninety-six percent,_ his mind supplies, the image of Bucky’s profile on _Check, Mate?_ flashing through his mind. Oh god, he should’ve seen it.

Alphas don’t just pop knots for anyone. There has to be a certain amount of compatibility between the Alpha and whoever they’re with.

Steve lets out a breathless giggle, high on endorphins. He plants one palm against Bucky’s chest.  His jealousy, the scenting, how he’d moved— _they’d_ moved so fast in their relationship, it all made sense now, in light of this.

“Are you okay?” Bucky sounds worried, eyebrows drawn in concern. His bottom lip is bitten red, his fingers squeezing Steve’s hips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was going to happen—”

“Feels good,” Steve says, wanting to banish the worried scent creeping in the air. He leans down to kiss the small furrow between Bucky’s brows, then bumps his nose against Bucky’s.

Bucky curses beneath him again as the movement forward pulls on his knot. Steve giggles and gets a pinch to the thigh for his trouble.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asks, moving back so he can see Bucky’s face. Under Steve's hand, Bucky's heartbeat is racing.

“How am _I_ —how are you feeling? I’m not the one with a sudden knot up his ass.” Bucky covers his face.

Steve frowns; he won't have that. He puts as much reassurance into his voice as he can. “Bucky. Alpha. I feel _amazing._ ”

His cock is half-hard again, just by feeling Bucky's knot, and he's barely even moved. He feels so good, it probably won’t take much to make him come again.

Bucky peeks at him from between his fingers. “This is not your first time, huh?”

Steve licks his lips. He knows it’s not the time to rehash past relationships. “I’ll tell you about it later,” he promises. He gently moves Bucky’s hands away from his face, rests his forehead against Bucky’s.

“How long does your knot last?” Steve asks. He braces his forearms on both sides of Bucky’s head. He nuzzles Bucky’s temple, just because he can. Bucky hands start smoothing over Steve’s thighs and waist absently.

Steve resists grinding against the knot in his ass, even though he really, really wants to.

“Uh,” Bucky’s turning red, from his cheeks down to his neck. His hands stop moving. “I don’t… know.”

Steve blinks, the haze of _pleasureAlphaMineKnotYes_ shifting a little.  He takes in Bucky’s expression. “You mean… you haven’t?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Not with anyone? I mean, I know how… I knotted a couple of times, when I was a teenager, just like every normal Alpha going through puberty.”

Steve nods. He’d slicked up too when he was going through his growth spurt. But Bucky—Bucky hasn’t popped a knot with _anyone—_

“Oh,” Bucky says, as the scent of Steve's arousal grows thicker with Bucky's admission. “You like that? That you're my first?”

Steve groans, draws Bucky into a deep kiss. The words said aloud make his spine tingle.

“Yes,” Steve admits as he buries his face in Bucky's neck, drinking in his Alpha scent. “I like that you've never had anyone as compatible with you as I am.”  That his Alpha— _Bucky_ —hasn’t had this physical intimacy with anyone else.

So maybe Steve has a possessive side that could have nothing to do with how his Omega hindbrain wants to lock down a compatible Alpha. That's okay. Bucky seems to like it, anyway, as evidenced by the way Bucky's holds him close, his hips stuttering a little at the admission.

“I'm yours,” Bucky says, a low grumble in his chest.

“Yes, mine. My Alpha.” Steve agrees, pleasure coursing through him at the affirmation. His cock twitches. Words and scent and now their bodies are showing how compatible they are, how good they are for each other. He licks his lips. “You trust me?”

Bucky swallows, eyes glazed. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Steve says, catching his lips in a heated kiss. Then he _finally_ grinds back against Bucky’s knot like he's been wanting to.

“Oh my god,” Bucky moans, hips shifting up involuntarily.

Steve continues a slow, sensual roll of his hips the tug of Bucky's knot sending thrills of pleasure down his spine. He’s so _wet_ inside, full of his slick and his Alpha's come. Bucky's on his way to making a second set of bruises on Steve's hip with his grip, and Steve wants to preen at the markings of possession and how strong his Alpha is.

Steve grins as he half-coaxes, half-manhandles Bucky to sit up against the headboard, where they can control their movements better.  It’s easier to kiss Bucky like this, his hands running through Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s hand finally moves to wrap around Steve’s very interested cock, his thumb rubbing slowly just below the head where Steve likes it.

“A-Alpha,” Steve whines.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky murmurs, head buried again against the scent gland on Steve’s neck. He gives the spot a little nip. “My sweet Omega.”

“Yes,” Steve pants, pleasure building up in him, threatening to overwhelm him. Bucky trails his lips down, towards Steve’s pecs. “Such beautiful tits, Stevie. These all for me?” Bucky murmurs, breath ghosting over one nipple. Bucky’s eyes are looking up at him, soft and observant. Oh god. Steve loves having his nipples played with, was always sensitive—there’s a reason why he’d distracted Bucky from them earlier, and it wasn’t just because he’d wanted Bucky’s mouth on his ass—

“Yes, yes, Alpha, please.” Steve cries, tugging at Bucky's dark locks. He's so _close_. Bucky closes his lips over a nipple and sucks. Steve’s groans at the sensation, hand grasping at his Alpha’s hair as he fucks himself back on his knot. It’s too much, their scents in the air together, Bucky’s knot, Bucky’s _tongue_ —suddenly, Bucky’s teeth grazes Steve’s nipple and Steve goes off like a shot, screaming as he comes all over Bucky’s chest and abs.

 

**

 

 _“An hour,”_ Bucky says, staring at the ceiling. There’s sweat and come all over his abs, but he doesn’t think he can move.

“Mhmm,” Steve says, facedown on the pillow next to him. Slick and come are running down his legs and Bucky is most definitely Not Looking down there again. One glance at how his come is all over Steve, how they'd mixed together on and in Steve’s beautiful ass, almost has him ready to go again.

_“An hour.”_

Steve's arm flops on his chest, hand patting his pec in a consoling manner.

“Is that what Mated sex is like? No wonder Mated couples’ scents are all over each other,” Bucky says, closing his eyes. Most Mated pairs are highly compatible with each other.

He feels Steve's gaze on him. “Why, why did you think that was?”

“I dunno. True love?” Bucky shrugs. “Don't laugh.”

“I'm not laughing,” Steve says, voice gentle. When Bucky opens his eyes, he finds Steve has moved closer, looking at him with warmth and adoration in his eyes. “Stay the night?”

Steve's room smells like sex, like Bucky and Steve, and _BuckyandSteve_ and _complete_ and _home_. Bucky’s lets out a low growl in satisfaction.

“Depends,” Bucky says, mock serious, hand curling around Steve's hip. Right over the bruises marking his skin. “Do you have waffles?”

“Yep. You can even make them for me,” Steve says, smirking. He cuts off Bucky's snort with a deep kiss. He bites his lip and takes a quick breath before he asks, eyebrow raised. “Think your Alpha strength can carry me to the bathroom?”

Bucky’s heart warms at the request, at how Steve is asking to be taken care of. He nips playfully at Steve's chin. “That a challenge?”

“Well, I can definitely carry you,” Steve says primly, his hand trailing over Bucky’s pec to the mess on his abdomen, hand rubbing the come into Bucky's skin. As if Bucky hasn't been marked enough already, as if they haven't marked each other in nips and bruises and come. Really, the only thing missing now was a permanent mating bite. Bucky moans at the thought.

“Maybe next time,” Bucky says, quickly shifting their positions. He's going to take care of his Omega first, because Steve _asked_. Because Steve, who likes getting by on his own, likes him enough to allow him this. His scent is leaking pure happiness and Steve can definitely tell, going by the happy but slightly shy smile he shoots at Bucky.

And how can Bucky resist from kissing him?

(Bucky does end up carrying Steve to get cleaned up—eventually.)

 

**

 

All Bucky can smell when he wakes up is _home_. He smiles, lips brushing against the skin of Steve’s shoulder, and tightens his hold around Steve’s waist. They’re tangled up in Steve’s bed, bare bodies pressed together as they face each other, soaking up the warmth of the morning sun that shines through the half opened curtains.

Bucky still can’t believe it. He smothers an awed laugh and pushes down the butterflies in his stomach at the knowledge that he _knotted_ Steve yesterday, that they’re really this compatible. He’s always hoped to find someone he could experience this with and he’s beyond happy that person is Steve.

It does spark a little jealousy inside his heart to know Steve’s done this with someone else before, but he’s glad at least one of them knew what they were doing. Steve’s eagerness to take everything Bucky was willing to give him only added to Bucky’s own pleasure, and he can say without any doubts that last night is the best sex he’s ever had. With anyone. And as they lay together, naked and smelling like _them_ , Bucky hopes there are many more nights like that to come.

Steve wiggles a little in place, bumping their foreheads together, and presses into Bucky’s arms. “Too early,” he mumbles and pets a clumsy hands through Bucky’s short hair. “Back to sleep.”

“I thought I was supposed to be making you waffles,” Bucky murmurs after a glance to Steve’s bedside clock that lets him know it’s nearing 7AM, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s.

Steve stills, blinking one eye open so he can stare at Bucky for a few seconds while he thinks. Whatever conclusion he reaches makes him close his eye and go pliant and sleep soft again in Bucky’s arms. “Five minutes. Cuddles first.”

Bucky chuckles and gathers Steve close. “Only if you keep petting my hair.”

Steve huffs but goes back to running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, scratching at Bucky’s scalp every few seconds. Bucky lets out a deep and content rumble as they doze, letting his own hands roam over Steve’s naked back and hips. The bruises Bucky put there the night before can still be seen, purple and in the shape of Bucky’s grip. Bucky can’t help but press his thumb into one of the spots, possessiveness and pride surging up inside his chest at having marked his Omega in such a way.

Steve squirms again, this time in an entirely different way, and bats Bucky’s hand away from his hip as he opens his eyes. “No funny business. My butt’s still sore.”

Bucky frowns and lays a protective hand on Steve’s right buttcheek. “Did I hurt you?”

Steve snorts. “You try spending an hour with a knot the size of a tennis ball up your ass and see if you don’t feel sore the next morning.”

Bucky makes a soothing sound in the back of his throat and nuzzle Steve’s cheek. “Want me to kiss it better?”

Steve blinks and then slowly starts to grin. “Hell yeah.”

Bucky grins back, smacks a kiss to Steve’s lips, and then goes to work.

 

**

 

Steve’s skin feels tingly when he comes out of the shower, still sensitive from the memory of Bucky’s hands and mouth on him. His muscles are sore and there’s a twinge to his thighs he hasn’t felt in a while, but he revels in it. Last night was _amazing_. He knew being with Bucky would be good, but he wasn’t prepared for just _how good_. And, considering the accidental knotting, he knows Bucky feels the same.

They’ll have to talk about it, the knotting, in a way they weren’t able to last night when Steve was stuffed full and Bucky was gasping against Steve’s chest and coming again and again and again. It’s not something that happens to just anyone, but it explains the closeness they’ve felt towards each other since they met.

96% compatible indeed.

Steve shakes his head at himself and puts on a pair of sweatpants and an old short-sleeved shirt and then goes join Bucky in the kitchen. The smell of waffles makes his stomach rumble and a soft smile curls at his lips at the sight of Bucky being so carefree in Steve’s space.

Bucky’s in Steve’s clothes after taking a shower before Steve: an old pair of basketball short and a henley with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. The sight makes heat pool at Steve’s gut. That’s his Alpha, wrapped up in his scent. His Alpha, humming a tune under his breath and shaking his hips to it as he makes them both breakfast in the shape of waffles and fresh coffee and an assortment of fruit.

Steve is helpless to resist the urge to come up behind Bucky. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and tucks his nose under Bucky’s ear, brushing his lips over Bucky’s scent gland and scent marking him a little. Bucky shivers and tilts his head to the side, giving Steve more room, but never once taking his eyes of the pile of waffles he’s in charge of.

 _Alpha_ , Steve thinks with a smile and gives a little bite to Bucky’s shoulder. _Provider_.

“Stop chomping on me,” Bucky says without any heat. He turns his head to the side so he can bump his forehead against Steve’s temple. “Breakfast will be ready soon. You can set the table since you let me do all the hard work.”

“Like you ain’t happy about proving to me you’re a big, strong Alpha who can make me food and keep me fed,” Steve drawls, and then laughs at the pretty blush that covers Bucky’s cheeks.

“It doesn’t count when it’s your own damn food I’m making,” Bucky grumbles, but he smiles a little when Steve kisses the tip of his nose.

“Next time we’ll go to yours and you can woo me with your Alpha skills.”

“Next time,” Bucky repeats like a promise, sending Steve a hungry look over his shoulder that almost makes Steve trip on his feet.

Soon enough they’re piling their plates with food and eating their fill. Bucky’s waffles are fluffy and his coffee is strong, and Steve doesn’t hesitate before reaching out for seconds. He winces a little when he move pulls at his sore muscles, and then sighs when Bucky stares at him in concern.

“I’m fine.” Steve waves a hand at him. “Just sore, like I said.”

Bucky worries at his bottom lip. “Because I knotted you.”

“It happens,” Steve reassures him, because it does. He might be feeling it a little more because he hasn’t been knotted by anyone in a while and for such a long amount of time, but this isn’t new to him. And if he’s being really honest with himself, he _likes it_. “Seriously.”

“So you’ve felt…” Bucky gestures between them, a wrinkle forming between his brows, “since you’ve done this before.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, unsure if they should be talking about their relationship history this soon. They might as well, considering how quickly they’ve moved with everything else. But he knows how Alphas can get about other Alphas and he’s seen how affected Bucky was when he thought Steve still had an active _Check, Mate?_ profile. He doesn’t want to start something that’ll make them both upset.

“You told me you’d tell me about it later,” Bucky reminds him, and at the hesitancy on Steve’s face, his own expression softens. He places one hand over Steve’s on the table, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over Steve’s wrist. “I know you’ve lived a life before me, Steve. The same way I did before I met you. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, of course, but please don’t decide against it just because you think I’m gonna get angry at you for living your life.”

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Bucky’s not a knothead; Steve knows this. Bucky’s proven this time and time again by respecting Steve’s boundaries and never balking at Steve’s nontraditional courting attempts. He’s gone along with them, liked them even, and respected Steve to make his own choices.

“It was only with one person,” Steve starts, taking a sip of his coffee so he can gather his thoughts. “Her name’s Peggy. You’ll probably meet her at some point, since she’s still one of my best friends, but she travels around a lot for work.”

“How long were you together?” Bucky asks, giving Steve’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

Steve glances down at their hands and smiles. “About four years. It was… intense. We got together when we were pretty young out of a love for standing up for what’s right and fucking shit up.”

Bucky lets out a laugh at that. “You sound like quite the pair.”

“We were.” Steve’s smiles drops an edge. “No one was really surprised when we found out we were compatible mates, least of all us. It just sort of made sense.”

“So she was your first…”

“Knot? Yeah. I mean, the dynamics are different than they are with you, but, yeah.”

Bucky nods and takes a small bite of his waffle. “Can I ask why you two broke up?”

“Just because our bodies say we’re compatible, doesn’t mean our hearts and minds agree,” Steve says. “We were good together, but the longer we were together, we realized we wanted different things out of life, had different goals. Our dreams and hopes for the future stopped lining up. It’s… Peggy likes to say we grew too big for the relationship we had; we were holding each other back. It was better if we let go.”

“So you did.”

“So we did,” Steve agrees. He flips his hand under Bucky’s and entwines their fingers. “She was right. We were never going to be the kind of people we were meant to be if we’d stayed together. We’re both too stubborn, too fierce, too intense.”

“You’re better off as friends,” Bucky gives voice to what Steve’s thinking.

“So much better,” Steve groans, grinning at the shocked look Bucky gives him. “It’s not like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object anymore. We’ve found our places in life, and that’s being friends instead of something more.”

“I take it you’re the immovable object in this scenario,” Bucky teases.

Steve snorts. “I want to get angry, but you’d be right. Peggy’s Peggy. But she’s Angie’s Peggy now, so she can deal with Peggy’s ambition and penchant for trouble. I’ll just sit here and laugh.”

“Peggy has a mate?” Bucky asks, eyebrows rising up a little.

“She does. Bonded and everything.” Steve grins. “Angie Martinelli.”

“Angie… _Wait_.” Bucky startles in his seat. “From _Howling Commandos_? The best damn World War II TV series that ever was? _That_ Angie Martinelli?”

“I see you know her,” Steve says nonchalantly, hiding a smile behind his mug.

“Do I— Do I fuckin’— _Listen here, you little shit_.” Bucky points a finger at Steve, cheeks flushed pink and eyes bright. “She’s the best damn up and coming actress Hollywood’s ever seen. Of course I fucking know her. _Jesus_.”

“I’m just Steve,” Steve sniffs.

Bucky’s mouth snaps shut so fast his teeth clink. They stare at each other for a second that feels more like ten. And then Steve’s lips start twitching and Bucky’s chin wobbles and they burst out laughing, loud and free over Steve’s kitchen island, until they’re both breathless with it.

“I’ll introduce you two next time Peggy comes to visit,” Steve says, still trying to catch his breath. “Angie will love to have a pretty thing like you fawning over her.”

Bucky smirks and bats his eyelashes. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Gorgeous,” Steve corrects himself, leaning over so he can press a kiss to Bucky’s sweet mouth. “Do you have any more questions for me?”

Bucky shakes his head and rests a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, keeping him in place for one more kiss. “Thanks for sharing this with me. Do _you_ have any questions?”

“You said that was your first time knotting anyone,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s lips before kissing him just one more time and then falling back onto his seat. The way his scent turns a little thicker warns Bucky of just how much Steve likes knowing Bucky’s never been with anyone like that before.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies with a soft smile to match the heat in his eyes. “None of my previous long-term relationships were with someone I was compatible with in that sense.”

Steve nods in understanding. He’s dated a few people after Peggy that fell into that category as well. “Did you…” he hesitates. “Was it… good? For you?”

Bucky huffs out a little incredulous laugh. “Are you kidding me? I don’t think i’ve ever came that hard or that _much_. I had no idea I had that much nut in me.”

Steve’s face contorts in disgust. “ _Nut_? God, Barnes.”

Bucky laughs again, this time with an apologetic edge to it. “Sorry, Rogers. But sentiment stays the same. It was good. It was _great_. It was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah?” Steve glances at him from under his lashes, feeling pleased and warm and _really_ smug.

Bucky leans in close and his voice settles into a low pitch when he says, “Yeah.”

Steve swallows, eyes falling to Bucky’s lips. “Me too,” he whispers, not ashamed to say it. Especially when Bucky’s Alpha scent flares and wraps itself around him, right before Bucky pulls him into a deep waffle flavored kiss.

“Glad we both enjoyed getting our rocks off,” Bucky jokes when they break the kiss.

“Good sex is always worthy of celebration.” Steve lifts up a hand. “High-five, Alpha.”

Bucky laughs but high-fives Steve anyway, slapping their palms together. “High-five, my Omega.”

“There is one more question, though,” Steve starts, curling his fingers around Bucky’s hand and holding on.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand. “What are we going to do about it?”

“About me knotting you?” Bucky clarifies.

“Yup.”

Bucky shrugs one shoulder. “I figure we could do it again. And again. And again and again and again and again and aga—”

“Bucky,” Steve groans, letting go of Bucky’s hand so he can place his palm over Bucky’s mouth. Bucky puckers his lips into a kiss as soon as Steve makes contact and Steve tries to pretend that doesn’t make him melt inside. “You know what I mean.”

Knotting means they’re compatible mates, but they need to talk about what that’s going to mean for them.

Bucky gives Steve’s hand one more kiss before pulling it away from his face. “I think it’s like you said,” he answers. “Just because our bodies decide we’re compatible, doesn’t mean our hearts and minds agree. I’d like to keep doing things like we’ve been doing them. Just getting to know each other and see where this thing between us takes us. If we decide to part ways, that’s cool. And if we choose to bond, that’s better than cool.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks, hope rising up inside of him and stealing the breath from his lungs.

“ _Yes_. Knotting doesn’t have to change anything, Steve,” Bucky tells him. “At least it doesn’t for me.”

“Same here,” Steve is quick to say. “So… still boyfriends?” he asks, and then cringes at himself.

Bucky just laughs, though, and uses his hold on Steve’s hand to pull Steve out of his seat and manhandle him onto his lap. “Still boyfriends. Now how about I feed you and you tell me how I can get Angie to tell me all the _Howling Commandos_ spoilers.”

Steve laughs and wraps his arms around Bucky. He breathes in the scent of his Alpha, of _them_ , of happiness, and lets himself be taken care of for as long as Bucky’s willing to do it. Dodger trots up to them, his cold nose poking at Steve’s leg, silently begging for breakfast. Bucky chuckles at Dodger’s puppy-dog eyes and Steve feels his heart swell at the picture they make; he’s surrounded by his Alpha and his dog, the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

It feels like the start of a good day.

It feels like the start of a home.

_Check, mate._

**Author's Note:**

> We're on Twitter: [talkplaylove](https://twitter.com/talkplaylove9) and [wearing_tearing](https://twitter.com/wearing_tearing)!


End file.
